All i have
by lonedaisy
Summary: A near death experience on Sakura's part finally opens the eyes of the copy nin to see his former uchiha pursuing student as a woman...no, The woman who would die for honour and love.Is Kakashi ready and willing to wear his heart on his sleeve?
1. Gomenasai

A/N: do not own Naruto or its characters but love the show….well until they put fillers everywhere. Enjoy

GOMENASAI

"Gomenasai, Kakashi," she faintly whispered before her body was consumed in blackness.

Holding the bleeding kunoichi in his arms as he sped back to the village leaping expertly from tree to tree, he struggled to drown that word that would break his every existence.

This can't be happening, not again. Father, mother, Obito….and now the woman he loved was saying the same thing to him after months of contemplating and confused feelings.

"No, I won't let you say it and walk away from me. Not ever," he said as the skyline of Konoha came into view.

Sakura felt something cool against her back, the sensation was comforting even in the darkness. Voices seemed to bounce back and forth, she recognized her shisou's voice immediately and tried to open her eyes to register where she was but a searing pain in her abdomen reminded her of the battle that had ensued a few hours ago.

"They had been outnumbered from the start but with the forces of Genma, Shikamaru and herself with Kakashi as their team leader. It sounded like a simple mission when Tsunade said it was a retrieval mission in the country of the wave until she saw who her team mates were.

The rain blinded them as they battled the group of exiled ninjas. Shikamaru's shadow binding technique was at a loss because of the rain and Genma and Kakashi were doing their best to hold off the pack that had surrounded them. A careless move rendered Shikamaru immobile as he tried to get up but the gash on his leg prohibited him. Sakura inched over to him and soon a green steady glow filled the palms of her hands as she concentrated on healing Shikamaru as fast as possible but it looked like the more they fought, more ninjas would appear almost like a cloning technique.

"Could it be? It couldn't be that they were using the rebirth technique? It can't be, all of them couldn't have mastered it." And indeed they hadn't, and the immense chakra flow was eating at them and disabling some of their body functions.

"Kakashi- sensei! Genma! Get closer to me!" They heeded and came closer to Sakura who was crouched near a recovering Shikamaru.She explained the manipulation of the technique, a risky procedure since it was still in its infant stages and uncontrollable on her part but it was still her own technique and she would bear all the risks

She marked the earth with a symbol, encircled it and with a few drops of her own blood she turned to them,

"No matter what happens, do not touch me and do not leave the confines of that marked area."

Kakashi, Genma and Shikamaru watched as she made some hand seals, "Piercing death barrier technique!" All at once, a bubble of warm chakra surrounded them as their enemies dropped like flies before them.Their own chakra turning against them. Kakashi watched as Sakura tried hard to control the immense flow from going out of control

" So this is what she was afraid of? She's doing fine, I don't know why sh…." the thoughts stilled as he saw the reason.

Blood was already trickling down her neck," just a bit more…just a bit more…a little." She felt the strains of the chakra system latch onto her organs, one of her kidneys had stopped functioning and her liver was slowly being wrung like a dish cloth.

"Sakura! Stop!" he screamed before they were knocked out by an intense blinding blue light different from the healing mold of chakra.When he came to, she was covered in a pool of her blood, burn marks all over her body struggling for breath.

" Gomenasai Kakashi..."


	2. Reflection?

** REFLECTION?**

8 MONTHS BEFORE

The report clattered office of shisou was the same as always, thought the pink haired kunoichi as she awaited her first mission in months. An actionless life was starting to get to her, she missed the thrills and challenges of missions and how she longed for her innocent days with Team 7 or as they had been dubbed Team Kakashi. I t wouldn't be the same ofcourse with Sasuke gone and Naruto in ANBU none the less, a mission. Inner Sakura did a few cha punches in the air just to drive the point home.

"Sakura," the blonde Godaime called knowing her apprentice had slipped into her own world now.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

" I have purposely been keeping you away from missions for over five months now so that you could grow on your own but clearly you aren't," giving her an almost cynical stare.

" Huh? I have been growing," she said though inner Sakura inserted a joke of her own, " Cha! Do these look like mosquito bites to you, old woman?"

"The reflection months seemed to have been a complete waste. Now you will have to grow with work on your tail, maybe then you'll reflect better," she continued behind the shield of her red nail polished fingers.

" May I ask what I'm reflecting on?"

Her eyebrows twitched and the sound of an erupting volcano could be heard before she retorted in controlled angry yet scary tone," Kami help me, I am tempted to break your larynx in half right now. All these years and you still act like the little girl that came to me to train her. Anyway your next mission is in the country of the sun, a source tells us that a hive of bandits near the border is on the verge of attaking to take control of the capital. At the moment we aren't equipped to send a platoon instead we'll halt their activities before they attack. You and Shizune will be the medic nins in a team of four each. "

Knowing that her earlier question has set off a menopausal fuse, she decided to choose her next words carefully, "I understand, who are my teammates?"

A knock on the door left the conversation unfinished as the Godaime beckoned the knocker in to reveal the famous copy –nin and Sakura's former sensei. He had done well not to come in reading his porn or her shisou might have blown up like an explosive tag.

She had gotten used to that slouch and somewhat non-interested look in his lone eye over the years and deep down, a fond respect for the man before her warmed her heart.

" Eiii?! Respect isn't supposed to be warm, is it?"

"Snap out of it, Sakura. Sheesh, who ever thought I would be telling you that?" Inner Sakura mused with arms crossed over her chest.

That seemed to douse her out of her little imaginative trip back to the present as she smiled at the copy- nin and turned back to Tsunade waiting for an explanation.

As expected, she had been teamed up with Lee,Tenten,Genma with Kakashi as their team leader.Shizune similarly had been given a team of four comprising of two Jounins and two chuunins. After Tsunade laid the basics of the mission, word was sent to the designated parties to meet at the South Gate in an hour.

* * *

Back pack with all her essentials and medic equipment, she set out to the south gate passing by the memorial monument where she spotted a familiar white haired jounin paying his respects. She dared not interrupt, loss had not passed her by and she knew that all you wanted to do was be alone with that person dwelling on memories or the present sometimes hoping for an answer knowing that it wouldn't come but hoping all the same. She hadn't heard much about Obito since no one talked about him but she did know that he was an honourable shinobi from the Uchiha clan who thought of his friends first. He sounded a lot like Naruto when you thought about it.

She was the first there and as she waited she watched the wind rustle the branches of leaves, some children ran past her laughing and kicking a hand crafted ball, at a nearby stall a pregnant lady bought some fish perhaps for dinner with her husband and her unborn child. The peace that Konoha had generated over five generations was evident as she turned to the Hokage monument.

"The Hokages must be proud when they look down at us," she said to herself.

" It would be a shame if they weren't," a familiar voice retorted.

" Ah! Lee-san, long time."

"You're looking well, Sakura. I could feel the burst of youth in your veins miles away," fists clenched with tears on the brink of spilling.

Oh no, here come the water works, where is an umbrella when you need one, Inner Sakura lamented but as usual those thoughts stayed where they should.

" Is that so? You look quite energetic yourself. Did you stick to the diet I gave you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The bliss of youth pulsed through my body with every bite."

Sakura may have been bad at lying but Lee stunk worse than a skunk at it instead she let it slide and put on her brightest fake smile which got better ever since she started training with her shisou .

Soon the two teams were assembled at the gate and after some final orders, swiftly left the village. Five months was along time to go mission- less but she quickly picked up her pace and moved efficiently with her team.It would take two days to get to the country of the Sun but Sakura couldn't help but anticipate over what lay ahead.For long, she had been protected and was weak,she couldn't stop Sasuke and Naruto had abandoned her for ANBU more or less. So she resolved to get stronger to protect even if it meant killing herself in the process and at 19, she felt stronger though she lingered on Tsunade's words of reflection. What was she supposed to reflect on? Why was she doing it? Was it going to aid her in anyway?

After several hours of travelling they decided to set up camp, since they had already covered half of their journey. Shizune and Sakura went over the treatment scrolls and assigned them in order of urgency should things get out of hand as the other shinobi retired for the night. Kakashi was alert as always, nose buried behind his porn.He hadn't changed one bit.As though sensing her gaze on him, he looked up and gave her a wave.Her heart pounded faster in a somewhat new reaction which she didn't understand herself but she managed to steel herself from doing something very un-Sakura and smiled back.

Why was her heart beating uncontrollably? She felt a little hot too…no more like flushed as she touched her forehead to assess her temperature.The action didn't go unnoticed by Shizune.

"Are you alright?" she inquired worriedly.

"I think so, yeah."

Un-convinced she reached up and touched her forehead and indeed she felt a faster throb on the vein at her temple and a slight increase in body temperature. She reached in her kit and put a cooling pad on her forehead.

"This should take care of it. You must be reacting to the weather, its been a while since your last mission.

"Thank you, Shizune. You're probably right," she managed to reply even though a nagging feeling mainly composing of inner Sakura let off warning signals that the weather was hardly the problem with her flush. It most likely had to do with a smut -loving jounin sitting by the fire that night.

It can't be…..it can't be possible were her last thoughts on the matter as she drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, a jounin was sharing the same thoughts that night and he blamed his Icha-Icha hero for it.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen Mina-san.I know this chapter is a bit slow, believe me I almost slept while typing it but not to worry, it gets interesting. Thanks for your reviews. It warms my heart.****Oh, I might change the rating to M.Not sure yet but I would like to add a lil steamy something for all you imaginative minds out there, Arigato gozaimus.**


	3. Outer Battles

**BATTLES ON THE OUTSIDE**

Way before the sun was up, they were already on their feet crossing the border into the Sun country drawing closer to their target. Kakashi halted the platoon and set about giving them instructions and with that out of the way, he dispatched them in their respective teams.As the sun came up that morning, the Konoha shinobi were already in a fierce battle with the enemy. They quickly got rid of the pawns of the gang and Kakashi's team was making their way through the underground hideout as the other team held off any incoming enemies.

Everything looked fine as they made their way through a never ending dimly lit corridor; Sakura was the first to halt sensing a combination of foreign chakra and almost consistent pattern in the corridor which had a spiral etch on the walls. Kakashi seemed to have felt it too and stopped as well.

"Kakashi, do you feel it?"

"Yeah, this is no ordinary passage."

Almost immediately they were trapped in a genjustu controlling all of their five senses. Aside from Lee, the rest managed to dispel it before it could take effect. Sakura managed to dispel it from Lee who stood motionless next to her.

" This corridor gets narrower, the spiral etchings keep getting smaller compared to when we first entered yet they seem to be parallel," Sakura said as she traced the etching with her hand.

"This foreign chakra is leaking from somewhere and I have a big hunch that there is a trap at the end that won't be easy to evade. I guess I can't hold back here," he replied pulling up the forehead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Should we retreat?" asked a very alert Genma who was covering Kakashi's back.

"That's what they want. When we entered the cave, we all ran abreast but we had to pull back and ran as a two man cell as it got narrower. Surprisingly we haven't encountered any traps along the way which in itself might be a trap by the enemy if we retreat. The best option we have is to counter from here or we would be playing into the enemies' tr.." he was cut shot by a familiar wince from the pink haired kunoichi whose palm was now bleeding.

"Sakura-san, how did you get that?" a worried Lee looked at her palm which was bleeding profusely. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Get down, everyone!" An invisible cutting string of chakra cut Tenten's fore arm as she was about to hit the ground.

Eyes widened in shock as they saw what Kakashi had meant when he told them to get down, several parallel lines could be seen as though a kunai had been marking them.

"What the…" a shocked Lee croaked out.

"Cutting Chakra strings strong enough to cut through granite. These are no ordinary group of bandits." He calmly replied though he had already deciphered that on their journey there.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Sakura asked who was still crouched beside Lee.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied though her wince gave away the pain that she was feeling. Sakura needed no other motivation to drag her body closer to her team mate who was losing a steady amount of blood as she noticed through her white shirt. She had already seen to healing her palm though she had broken one of the most important fundamentals of being a medical ninja by putting herself on the attack front.She was just a few meters away from Tenten who was crouched beside the other wall when it seemed like the floor below her gave way, "Genjutsu? This is real. Shit!" She thought as she started to descend. Tenten's arm shot out immediately to her comrade but her vision was already blurry due to the blood loss and only managed to pull one of her gloves.

" Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled before that trap door closed as though it was never there.

"Sakura-san…"

"Shit! We are already playing into their palm, they've just taken the life force of the team." the senbon user growled.

Kakashi closed his lone eye in thought, how he wished one of the Hyuuga's was here. Byakugan would have seen through this whole setup immediately but right now, he had one injured team member and his medical ninja had just been captured or could possibly be….no, he didn't want to think that. Sakura was strong, she's come a long way from the innocent infatuated 12 year old he knew. Lee was a genius at Taijutsu but it's clear that the enemy used genjutsu skillfully. He and Genma were skilled jounin in both long range and short range but how would they secure Tenten's safety.

" Tenten! Hey,Tenten!" a distraught Lee shouted at his team mate.

Kakashi had been lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that her condition had worsened.He had to come up with a plan fast.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_His Icha Icha hero was once again falling for all the violent women and he couldn't help but gleefully turn the page even though something else was on his mind._

_" Hmm? Is that all that's in that guy's head?" a familiar warm voice came from above him.He looked up to see Sakura standing right above him expertly using her chakra to keep her in place._

_" I didn't know you were a fan, Sakura." He cynically replied closing the book immediately now that his private Icha Icha space had been invaded by a very welcome enemy._

_" I liked the violent one much better," she replied grinning like a Cheshire cat._

_Its to be expected, you've gotten way more violent with time, he thought with a comical sweat drop._

_"Uhmm sensei.I need to talk to you about something," she said before landing gracefully on her feet and gracefully scooted next to him which sent his heart beat racing to the point that he could hear his pulse through his ears._

_" Hmm?"_

_" I know it's a bit too early to say this but.." pausing before she let out a sigh of resignation._

_Is this a confession of love? An almost ecstatic Kakashi thought as his mind wandered over the numerous plots surrounding his favourite Icha Icha hero looking for the right_

_" I'm not one to make judgments about missions or about your abilities, sensei but this mission has put me on edge for a while now. I would like you to take some back up with you should anything happen to me," she said with her head bowed down low._

_"Back up? What for?" he asked very puzzled at what she had just said._

_"Incase I get separated from my platoon, I would like you to carry some emergency pills and first aid.I don't want to risk anyone's life on this mission because I failed to do my job."_

_"Sakura, you won't lose anyone because I'll make sure of it," he comforted her as he placed his hand on her knee sending jolts through his fingertips at the warmth of her skin._

_"But will you take some for good measure?"_

_"If the doctor insists," he replied as he smiled even though she couldn't see it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

With that in mind, he reached into his back pack and pulled out the little red and white pouch she had given him. But where should he start, he didn't know what was what. He noticed a note in the pouch which he hurriedly opened.

_Kakashi sensei, this is a list of quick healing pills similar to everyone's chakra strength that I created beforehand. Since I'm not there, be careful._

_Sakura_

Inside the pouch he found four bottles each labeled with the team members names with 5 pills each. A summarized explanation at the back of the bottle enabled him to know what pill was for what ailment. Tenten was probably going to need the Iron pill, capable to blood cell replication and hemoglobin formation to stop the bleeding.

The pill seemed to take effect soon after they administered it to her; she was still clutching Sakura's glove tightly even as she was losing consciousness. When she came to a few minutes later, they all heaved a sigh of relief. Lee in particular was the most relieved, he couldn't bear losing a friend let alone a team mate. Besides, how was he to explain to Neji that he hadn't protected the woman he loved?

But a bigger problem lay ahead of them,they had no idea where the enemy was or how he might attack but most important of all,where was Sakura? What if she was dead? Lee didn't want to think that she was dead. How could he face Naruto-kun after failing to protect his best friend? His only rock after they were abandoned by Sasuke and a woman he had a crush on as a child and admired as a woman.

"Sakura, you had better be alive because I'm coming to find you. I'm not losing you either," a worried Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

In a water dripping cell somewhere, a pink kunoichi lay in a pool of sewer water slowly losing consciousness from the impact of the fall, "kakashi,I…." she whispered before the blackness consumed her.

* * *

** A/N: Konichiwa! I enjoyed writing the action bit for this chapter but i especially enjoyed reading your reviews and for including me among your favourite story tellers.Arigato gozaimus,i promise the next chapters will be more heart wrenching and drama filled than any Icha Icha.I have exams coming up so it might be a while though.**


	4. Pipe Dreams

**PIPE DREAMS**

_It could have been all be so simple but you'd rather make it hard, loving you was like a battle_

_One that I was losing with only painful scars as a reminder._

_Like some silly game to you, dragging me along the gravel_

_then apologizing like it didn't mean anything._

_I would have done anything to have kept you here with me._

_Was I fortunate to have loved such a man?_

_Lucky, perhaps? Cursed?_

_Sasuke-kun? What do you want with me?_

_I've died so many times; it feels like I'm just waking up from a hundred year slumber._

_This time…..this time, I don't want you to save me._

_Kakashi, save me._

_Kakashi….._

* * *

The sharp pain shooting through her arm pulled her senses back to life; she opened her eyes slightly to take in her surroundings. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, taking in the lone candle burning in the large cell casting shadows on everything behind it. She tasted blood and tried to pull her hand towards her face but she stopped halfway. Chains? They held her arms up as she knelt, almost as though she were a sacrifice to the gods.

"Ah, you finally came to," a voice from the shadows said.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"Sakura, forgetting old faces was never one of your flaws."

Shock sent her heart racing at the familiar tone and slowly her green eyes rose up to meet his familiar onyx eyes. The eyes that had haunted her dreams….the eyes she had hoped to see every morning beside her; the eyes she hoped would love her. Why? Was she still unconscious? What was he doing here?

"As always, you're annoying," he said coolly with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a country for myself. I'm tired of running around."

This wasn't the Sasuke she had been infatuated with as a child. Not even the man she had grown to love or the friend she and Naruto had come to cherish. All she felt was hatred oozing out of every pore in his body.

FLASH BACK

"_If you leave, I'll scream!" she said to his retreating back._

_In an instant ,he was behind her, the chilly wind blowing pink tresses of her hair into her face and teary eyes before he said calmly,"Sakura,Arigato."_

"_Saasuke….kun."_

END OF FLASH BACK

She had prayed and hoped for his return; she almost killed her best friend by asking him to return him to her knowing that she loved him more than anything else. Here she was before him, was this feeling of regret festering already? She didn't hate him; she hated herself more for being selfish to Naruto over these years asking him to carry out a favour that was a futile effort.

"Sasuke, come back home….please," she croaked as tears chocked her words.

Hmm. I told you that I'm tired of playing happy Konoha ninja with you and Naruto."

"We didn't mean anything to you? I don't care if I didn't mean that much to you but Naruto……to Naruto. Wasn't Naruto your brother and best friend?How could you do that to him? Huh,Sasuke!?" she screamed at him in fury as the held back tears broke from their dam.

Slowly walking towards her he said, "There is no point in lying to you or telling you the truth before I kill you but I shall honour you with the truth as the only woman to have gone this far for me. I was happy in team 7, so happy I almost forgot what my real mission was. Naruto and I understood each other and he was my brother, my friend. You were all my second family."

He came to kneel before and gently brushed the pink tresses of her hair from her face and wiped a lone tear as he gazed into her sad jade eyes, "I loved you, Sakura. I just didn't want you chasing some pipe dream. I knew Naruto would take care of you."

Blood rushed to her head, her heart was on fire. Wasn't this what she had always wanted to hear? Wasn't this man before her the man who she would bear children with? Yet she didn't feel anything, where was all the love she had professed for all this time? Why was the image before her changing into a mask hiding man with a lone eye crinkle whenever he smiled? Was this an illusion? Had she been wrong from the start?

"Sakura, its too late for me now," before he closed his eyes to reveal the mangyekou sharingan which he used to trap her in Tsukuyomi.She was speechless, frightened by the intent to kill in his eyes, the hatred he had. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew any more._'Naruto, we can't save him_.' She thought as the genjutsu started to take effect transporting her to another world where she was tied to a post. Various weapons were on the ground beside her; Sasuke slowly approached and came to stand before her.

"I believe you've heard about this type of genjutsu from Kakashi. It feels like years have gone by even if it's just three minutes. So I plan on registering the look on your face until I finish you off. I'll be sure to tell Naruto about it when I see him."

'Was this how her life was supposed to end? Being killed by a man she thought she had loved for so long but to think of another moments before her death? She had wanted to see Naruto become Hokage and get married to Hinata. She wanted be Ino's maid of honour. She wanted to hide her shisou's sake with Shizune. She wanted to see that one eye crinkle once more, 'she thought as one sword went through her thigh.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE IN THE HIDEOUT**

"Tenten, are you sure you can get up?" Lee asked as a still shaky Tenten tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied unconsciously clinging tightly to Sakura's glove.

"Kakashi, I think we might need back up," Genma said stoically.

"Way ahead of you," he replied as he made the hand seals and with a thump to the ground," Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The pack of eight tracking dogs appeared in a poof with Pakkun delivering the usual salutation.

"Yo, Kakashi."

"No time for pleasantries," he replied as he reached for two scrolls in his vest and scribbled an urgent message for the Hokage and one for the other platoon outside.

"We are trapped in this corridor, retreating is impossible and I suspect a trap ahead and we have just lost Sakura. This scroll needs to be delivered to Shizune-san on the other platoon and this needs to go to the Godaime," he commanded briskly to the other dogs before turning back to where he sat, "Pakkun, I need your nose."

"Sakura, huh?"

"Yes.Tenten, let Pakkun sniff her glove and try to track her," he ordered.

Tenten held out the creased glove to Pakkun who sniffed it and immediately picked up a trace.

"I'll get back to you, Kakashi." He said before he disappeared.

'Sakura, I'm coming to save you no matter what. Hang in there, I'm begging.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**A DAY BACK IN KONOHA**

"Geez! Where did that damn Shizune hide the sake now?" the impatient blonde woman asked as she threw reports around the office in search of her treasure. An unfamiliar presence halted her efforts as she came up from her crouched position to find an ANBU operative kneeling before her.

"What is it?"

"I'm here to report on the investigations concerning the Sun mission."

"Well?"

"Our investigations led us to this conclusion," he calmly reported handing her a sealed envelope which she opened in haste. The reports confirmed the feeling she had been suspecting since she sent the platoon to the Sun country.

"So, he's still alive?"

"Affirmative."

She needed to take action or she might lose more people close to her, she thought as she went into thinking mode with her red nail polished fingers covering her mouth as her elbows rested on her desk.

"Get an ANBU platoon here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied before swiftly disappearing from the office.

She looked out her window; the sun was shining brightly that summer. Her thoughts drifted to the blonde haired, blue –eyed ANBU Op who was more or less like a son she held dear and could trust. She was hoping against hope that he would not be among the platoon.

* * *

**SAKURA'S CELL**

Every slash felt like a thousand years worth of pain, her senses were on high alert. The man before her bore no feelings of guilt; her agony must have brought him satisfaction at wiping away another reminder of his past. Just like his brother….Itachi. His curse had leaked into the calm shinobi's soul…this feeling of hate and detest. Another stab through her side halted any further thoughts as her mind and body screamed in unison.

" Hmm? I had no idea you were this strong, Sakura. Fifteen minutes is a record breaker. Most of my victims scream after two," he said without the slightest trace of remorse.

She couldn't speak, her voice betraying her. All she saw were those red-black tinted eyes that had amazed her and had haunted her soul for over seven years. Her body couldn't take it anymore…she didn't have any will power left to hang on to the ones she cherished. Was she destined to lose everything at the end? I was just learning to love again. Will I die as toy for Sasuke? What depressing dying thoughts. Kakashi,I want to see you again and tell you how I feel. I want to see you.

Instantly the genjutsu was dispelled though she couldn't feel her legs let alone her arms.

"Sakura-san!" a familiar voice called.

Hmm? Kami-sama?

"Sakura-san, pull yourself together!" the same voiced called.

"Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san, thank goodness," she heard before she was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Is she alive?" another familiar warm voice called.

"Yes, we made it in time," Lee replied with relief.

" Kakashi?" she whispered with her last ounce of energy.

"I'm here, Sakura. I promised that you wouldn't lose anyone and that includes you,"Kakashi replied.

A feeling of relief and gladness filled her heart as she lost consciousness with these last words,"You heard me, I'm glad."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there.Sorry its short but i just couldn't keep this idea in my nut any longer EVEN WITH ONE WEEK TO EXAMS .Arigato for your reviews. The next chapter is more action filled and longer ...much longer.****  
**


	5. conversations with myself

**CONVERSATIONS WITH MYSELF**

The sound of a child crying stirred her as she stared into the darkness.

"Who's there?" She called out.

There was no response as the sorrowful sobs continued and tugged at her heart strings, her maternal instinct kicked in as she called out again afraid that the child might be hurt somewhere or lost.

"Is anyone out there?" she called once more but the crying continued. A light in the distance beckoned her to move and the sound of the child's sobs got louder as she got closer to the light. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw herself crouched in the park. Pain filled her heart as she remembered being teased about her forehead and feeling insignificant in life and tears started to well up her eyes blurring her vision. She quickly wiped away the rogue tears and stared at herself but just as she was about to walk over, another younger Sakura appeared before the crying child and held out her hand.

The crying Sakura looked up into the matching emerald eyes that were filled with strength and warmth and held out her hand as well. They didn't need to speak to let each other know that they would be there for each other come rain or shine, a silent agreement made between two kindred souls.

"When I first met you," A voice said beside her which shocked her and sent her teetering back as her eye caught an image of herself. She stared in awe as the other Sakura continued, " I was happy that you became my friend that day. I hated seeing you cry on your own. I still do but then it was just you and I," before she turned to her and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad we met too," she replied returning the same warm smile before continuing"I still fail to comprehend why you stayed and took the blow. I felt you throughout the ordeal."

"As much as I am aggressive, I am you and I will be there when you're happy, sad or in pain. Besides you would have screamed in less than 10 seconds if I hadn't held you altogether," Inner Sakura replied.

"You are one weird subconscious."

"Hey! I'm not an alien. I'm you, remember?"

"I get it. I get it. But you know, I've never thanked you for being there all this time. Keeping me sane and on my toes."

"Don't get all mushy on me, now. I'm not good with those. I just lost the last years of my youth saying what I did before."

"Sorry. It's just that I thought I could rely on myself, I forgot that you are part of me. I've been shutting you out."

"That's not true; you listen to me lots of times. We don't argue as often, we've gotten stronger together."

"Then why has everyone abandoned me? Naruto, Sasuke, my parents."

"Maybe because you're violent?" she retorted in a duh-tone which earned her a glare from the real Sakura, "Hey! Don't get your panties in a twist, remember I'm the aggressive one here but you know…I will always be with you, Sakura. Always," inner Sakura replied giving her a mental hug though it looked like she was hugging herself which warmed Sakura enough to make her giggle but annoyed the hell out of inner Sakura.

"Don't friggin' laugh! I'm being serious here, show some compassion."

"I'm sorry but I'm over here and you're just hugging yourself," she replied in between giggles.

"No way! You are really dying to make me old, aren't you? I could whoop your ass; you're on my turf now, virgin!"

"Hey! That's not fair.You're a virgin too,"Sakura replied before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"How is she, Tsunade-sama?" the silver haired jounin asked who was outside Sakura's room.

"We almost lost her last night but she stabilised this morning. It's pretty much up to her now whether she wants to be here or if she wants to leave." The Godaime replied with a worried look on her face as she stared through the glass panel into the ICU room that her pupil inhabited.

" I see, then I'll just g…." the string of words remained in mid air as he groaned in pain as he clutched his side with one hand and held the IV stand with the other. It had been a week since the events of the Sun Mission; Sasuke had been behind it though he had no intention of harming the villagers but a mission was a mission and they had engaged in battle. The ANBU platoon arrived a second too late as he made his escape along with a few of his henchmen. Everyone on both platoons were injured but making quick recovery at the moment….everyone except Sakura. He couldn't begin to imagine what Sasuke had made her go through, she kept doing a dance between flat-lining and staying in her comatose state.

"Kakashi, I already have one of my best medic nins in there fighting for her life. I don't also want to have one of my best jounins in the same position. She's strong, she won't give up that easily; if anyone should know, its you," Tsunade said helping ease the pain with warm chakra filled hands.

Kakashi stared through the glass panel at the pink haired beauty that lay against the white pillows with a lone daffodil on her night stand. "Sakura, Hang in there," he mentally told her before he was led away by two nurses leaving Tsunade still worriedly looking through the glass panel.

* * *

Sakura and Inner Sakura sat cross-legged across each other talking and laughing not caring about the outside world.

"Care to explain to me why I was forced to have thoughts of Kakashi when I thought I was going to die?" Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura blushed knowing too well how her half sister knew the damned reason why she thought of him but she muttered, "I dunno, I just remembered that I wanted him to save me."

"Playing the innocent teenage girl-next-door act won't work on me,so out with it before I make sushi out of you."

"I guess I like him though I never really thought about it before now."

"Its good you finally realized what I've been seeing for the last 3 months."

"Three months? You mean…I've been……oh crap, I'm a pervert!" Sakura retorted holding her head down both in embarrassment and realization of the naughty raunchy thoughts she had of a shirtless then a naked Kakashi doing very pleasurable things to her with his hands, his tongue, his fingers and his…… "AAAH!"

Inner Sakura burst out laughing as Sakura's thoughts permeated her own, It had become a regular fantasy of her own ever since and Sakura's well being and happiness was her own as she turned a serious gaze to her kindred sister before saying, "Sakura, they aren't bad thoughts besides I was extremely ecstatic when you had them," grinning that Cheshire smile.

"Sakura, you are a pervert!"

"That's not the issue here, Sakura.You love him, don't you?" Inner Sakura implored completely ignoring Sakura's last remark.

Sakura sat beside herself literally and pondered her next words only to be interrupted by Inner Sakura, "That won't work on me, virgin."

"I didn't even say it," she mopped only to be met with a green eyed cynical stare, "Okay! I like him! There, happy?!"

"I asked about love, a love between a man and woman not the love between a student and her sensei.And certainly not like."

"I'm confused, Sakura. I still have so much to tell him, I don't want to have another Sasuke-like infatuation rule my life. Not when I'm stronger. I want a man who will love me and respect me so that I too can reciprocate those feelings and much more but I don't know whether I can face the rejection. What if he doesn't feel the same and I ruin our solid relationship?" the thoughts shooting around her mind like ping pong balls.

"Sakura, you can't stay here forever.You need to go and face him.;you might just get the answer you and I want to hear. And If the worst comes to the worst, I'll……I'll……I don't want to say it." Inner Sakura said as she scrunched up her face, "Let's just say, I'll clobber you. But you truly know what I mean." Sakura looked at her kindred sister in a new light and not the annoying nuisance she had sometimes thought as she went forward and hugged her with all her might.

The pair of identical twins who were one stared at each other once last time before the darkness closed up the glimmer of light that had been Sakura's friend for so long that there was no one who knew her better.

* * *

The smell of clean sheets and medicine teased her nostrils as she opened her eyes to the white painted ceiling. The hospital? Why am I here? Slowly images of her meeting Sasuke and being trapped in his genjutsu technique began to play like a tape in her mind. The feeling of love surged through her body when she remembered a voice saying that he wouldn't lose her.

"Kakashi!" she shot up pulling her IV out of place; the heart monitor was mimicking her rapid heart beats as she scanned the room looking for anyone but more importantly him. Her eyesight blurred and the room started spinning. "For goodness sake, you're a medic ninja. You know better than to pull out your IV especially after what we've been through," Inner Sakura groaned.

Even Inner Sakura grumbles failed to intended desire to see the silver haired jounin who had been a part of her life for the last seven years as a teacher, a fellow ninja, a friend and probably the most important of all the man she had learned to love. She hastily pulled out the catheter and threw the covers off her body and as she placed her feet to the floor, the cool surface sent shivers up her skin. Her eye caught the attention of a lone daffodil in a little vase beside her bed,someone was ready to take on new beginnings;she felt her spirits lift up as she wobbled to her feet but it seemed that she still hadn't recovered completely as they gave out before her. Her vision was got even more blurry with her added effort to stand. 'I have to see him. I want to see him, I need to see him. I will see him,' she thought as she mustered all the strength left in her frail body to make it to the door where she clung to the handle breathing heavily like she had had one long sparring session. She slowly slid it open and as she was making her way out, she bumped into something hard which sent her slumping to the ground but she was caught before she made it. Even with her poor vision, she could make out the mask, tuft of silver hair and…that scent; no cologne just that manly scent that was Kakashi's only. To further confirm her suspicions that it was indeed him, he called out to her with that deep masculine smooth talking voice of his. She reveled in the warmth of his arms as he carried her back to bed and the only thought that flashed through her mind was, 'I really do love him. I really do.' She felt his arms loosen as he made to leave the room probably going to call a nurse but she caught the lapel of his jounin vest halting him.

"Kakashi, stay with me. I don't want anyone else but you."

Kakashi had been discharged two weeks earlier, a little later than the other members of the platoons since he had sustained the most damage and wasn't resting to help the healing process. He always ended up wandering through the lone halls of the hospital and end up right at her door afraid to face the reality that he had failed to protect her like he said he would and guilt for leaving her to fight for her life on her own because he broke that promise. He noticed a tuft of blonde hair sleeping on a chair beside her, 'Naruto' he said mentally. He hadn't been part of the platoons that found them since he had been on another mission at the time but he almost broke down the hospital doors when he heard that Sakura had been terribly injured and was in a critical condition. No one wanted to inflict more salt onto his open wound by telling him that it was Sasuke's doing. But ever since then, he made an effort to come and talk to her as he held her unfeeling hand as her heartbeat stayed steady. He didn't want to intrude their private moment together and he wouldn't as he continued walking down the lone halls of the ICU.

Today would be the first time he actually was going to visit her; he mustered up all his courage as a man to face the woman whom he was having lovely thoughts of but unlike in Icha Icha were his hero was confident that his love interest would survive, he was scared. He was scared of losing another friend, a student and possibly a woman he had an interest in. But none the less, he couldn't stay hiding forever. He could smell the antibacterial bleach they used to clean the hospital floors as he made his way up to the third level that housed all patients in Intensive care, the hall was quiet except for the constant beeping of numerous machines though one of them was inconsistent. The inconsistent heart monitor became louder as he neared Sakura's room and he was filled with panic as he broke into a run to her room and bumped into something. He looked down to see the crown of pink hair that he had come to love and held her before she fell to the ground probably from exhaustion. ' I have to get a medic here,' he thought as he set her down on the bed but just as he was about to go, something tugged the lapel of his vest only to look at the most exquisite emerald puppy eyes before she said, "Kakashi, stay with me. I don't want anyone else but you."

His heart warmed knowing that she actually wanted to just be with him but he knew that he needed a professional to look at her before she got any worse. He smiled beneath his mask, a smile of relief that she was alright and that he still had a chance even though it would be a slow walk uphill but he needed to seal it, in a way that wouldn't scare her but wouldn't make her oblivious either.He bent and kissed her forehead and whispered, " I'm just going to get a doctor.I won't leave your side after that."

She seemed content as she made a feeble attempt at a nod and let his lapel go. She closed her eyes and rested as he left her room and rushed to the next nurse station.

Sakura couldn't believe he had kissed her, sure it was like a father-daughter kiss on the forehead but she was sure that it meant something knowing Kakashi to be a man of limited affectionate gestures.Maybe he did feel the same way…

* * *

** A/N: Here's the latest update.I hope you don't get confused between the Sakura and Inner Sakura musings.Only God knows i did as i was writing the first part. ****I have a personal bicker with my writing style so any writing tips and criticism is welcome for this chapter.****Enjoy.**


	6. Rooftop confessions

**A/N : Decided to pick up from where we left off,the rainy weather is putting a damper on my mood but here you go;chapter 6, a prelude to a lemon.Chapter 7 which is basically the lemon chap is in the works gotta sort out some kinks.As always,your reviews are the most enjoyable to read. I apologise If it's short but I had to stop somewhere for chapter 7 to work out.**

* * *

**ROOFTOP CONFESSION**

A kiss, a simple purse of his lips from underneath the barrier of his mask making contact with the one thing that had brought ridicule to her life. A sign that he appreciated her for her achievements as well as her flaws, they didn't matter to him, all that mattered was she was who she was. The steady beeping of the heart monitor played setting a somber tune to her heart failing to capture the elation and high kicks she had deep inside. Turning her weak exhausted body to face the window she saw the lone daffodil sitting in the little vase that had lifted her spirits earlier and smiled, "It really is a new beginning."

Kakashi had intended to dash to the nurse's station immediately but the pounding in his heart had reached crescendo, a pitter patter of excitement that had never rocked him before, not even on the day Naruto gave him the next installation of the Icha Icha series could compare. His lips felt like they had been seared by the warmth permeating from her adorable forehead, a shaky tentative hand reached up and brushed the area atop the mask confirming the searing feeling even more as he blushed under his mask. He shook his head furiously to get a hold of himself; 'this wasn't some prelude to love. Probably relief that he had arrived in the nick of time before she had damaged her just recovered body any further but he couldn't explain the impact that little endearing act had left on him.' Finding his feet, he continued sprinting down the hall way pushing the nagging thought to the back of his mind.

--

"Pulse is 65 BPM, blood pressure is 110/80.Pupils dilating, Just a chest exam and I'll be done, forehead." Ino relayed knowing Sakura would understand the implications of the exam. The pink haired kunoichi grunted as she lifted herself into a sitting position and lowered the gown to expose her chest which was met by the cool base of Ino's stethoscope sending a shudder rippling through her body before she robotically took a deep breath in and exhaled a moment later and repeated the action again for clarity. Ino retreated and jotted down the information on her chart before turning with a warm smile and hugging her friend, "I'm glad you're alright, forehead. You had me worried."

Sakura returned the warm embrace savoring her childhood friend-rivalry with the blonde haired medic-nin, "And lose to you that easily; I couldn't leave you behind, pig. Besides, you would be mad at me."

Un-wrangling herself from Sakura's arms, she jokingly slapped her shoulder "You're right, I would have kicked you senseless on the other side. Well once I got there." Sakura giggled at the challenge but pain jabbed at her sides forcing her to hold it in.

She still wasn't out of the hospital yet, It had been a week since her rebirth to society. A week since Kakashi had kissed her, a week of visits from members of numerous teams and pain killers and valium to put her to sleep, the nightmares had commenced since the day she awoke…being chased down an endless corridor by black-red tinted eyes burning with the intensity to draw blood, her blood. "It's best to take it easy, Sakura. You've been through a lot and I won't take no for an answer." Ino interjected her wandering thoughts as a pair of jade eyes met the other sea blue pair filled with concern and genuine care. She nodded her head in agreement and Ino helped settle her against the pillows before leaving her room with a copy of the examination which she was supposed to submit to the Godaime. The daffodil was beginning to wilt but she knew that when she woke up the next morning, a fresh one would be there. She still had no idea who brought it but it brought her more comfort than she could imagine and as sleep claimed her, she hoped that for tonight, Sasuke and his murderous intent would leave her dreams alone.

Kakashi had purposefully sought a long mission that week; he just couldn't face her...yet. The desire to see her, touch her, to kiss her again had been invading his thoughts and dreams like a broken record and the itch was becoming too hard to ignore too. The itch to see her as a woman and not his former student, like a flower bud that had bloomed right into his hands. His lone eye closed to drive the tempting thoughts away; he had a team to get back to Konoha safely now that their recon mission was complete. Konoha, the village and people he had given his life to yet his mind pictured the white gowned pink-haired kunoichi waiting for him to return, _"Kakashi, stay with me. I don't want anyone else but you."_

Just that simple sentence made his heart do flip flops and cart wheels before a tsunami of belonging washed over him, he really did want to stay by her side, only her. Everything else was secondary; maybe giving them a shot wouldn't be so bad, it would save him the trouble of having to second guess what could have been when he missed the last train. 'I will stay by your side, Sakura if you'll have me.'

--

The outside looked so inviting that evening; Naruto had stopped by earlier arms laden with apples and hilarious stories to tell. His presence always warmed her heart, he peeled fresh apple after another before cutting them into little portions for her as he went on with ANBU training tales which had her in fits but for the life of her, she couldn't laugh out loud let alone giggle but he understood. She felt sad as he bid her goodbye for the day his visits were the next best thing she looked forward to, the first had yet to come but it didn't seem that he would be coming anytime soon.

But she had resolved to wait, patience had always been painful but hopefully the end results would be worth it. She thought as she put on her gown and walked up the flight of stares to the roof where the hospital linen was hanging, a place that brought back memories of Sasuke and Naruto aiming for each other with two of their most deadly techniques but with two different goals in mind. The breeze enveloped her in a hug as she stared at the streets below watching people make their way home from a hard day's work, some going out on a date, friends meeting over for tea, children bidding their friends a goodnight after a day of play; truly her village was a peaceful wonder to behold, she could see why Kakashi fought so hard to protect it. That selfless trait would inspire many shinobi to come just as it had her and Naruto.

The sun's departure over the horizon invited night to take over but the air and solitude had gotten really comfortable, the room was comfortable but right now the night air was like a bed of soft rose petals carrying her voice as she thought , 'Kakashi, are you alright?'

"I am, Sakura," a baritone replied from her rear which stunned her as she hastily turned to the owner who stood a few feet from her. The wind picked up his scent and intoxicating her as he approached her still speechless form before he cupped her oval face with one hand and looked into her green eyes that reflected shock and a mild tinge of elation by his appearance. But he couldn't blame her, he had just up and left and yet he had already promised to be by her side, "You really shouldn't leave your room without telling anyone. I was worried back there."

"I'm sorry….I –I just needed some fresh air."She replied her voice finally finding her. The feeling of his open palm on her cheek had jolted her temperature to boiling point as if his scent wasn't as drugging enough. If she were to be struck dead now, she would die happy.

"Its alright.I should apologize for making you wait for so long, Sakura," he uttered as his hand slid ever so slowly from her cheek to the back of her ear where he played with her pink locks sending a shiver through her body . She had barely heard his apology but she liked what he was doing so far to really make up for his 'fault'. His hand advanced to the back of her neck where he massaged the tight muscles under his fingertips, a soft purr from the woman before him let him know that his efforts were appreciated as his other hand snaked round her waist to draw her soft yielding body closer to his sturdy form momentarily catching a whiff of her strawberry sweet scent, "Did you wash your hair today?" he asked. The crown of pink hair bobbed from her position against his chest endearing him at how cute she looked at that moment. Keeping his hand firmly on the small of her back, he used his other hand to raise her head to meet his eyes before he closed the distance between them to capture her chapped lips in a mask covered kiss.

Sakura was blushing furiously she was thankful that he had pulled her closer, his actions had stunned her but the strange sound she had voiced a few seconds ago was even more shocking flashing questions in her mind, 'Where was that from? What the hell was that?' But she couldn't deny that his actions had pleased her to no end. But the reveling bliss she was in couldn't compare to what she felt next as his hand reached and up turned her bowed head and he kissed her. She could hear the sound of sheets fluttering against the night cool breeze over the rapid beating of her heart as though in applause at the climax of a play as her hands grabbed the lapels of his jounin vest for support when it felt like her legs were about to give way from the heat of it all but his hands responded as though in sync holding her firm in position. If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end…not yet.

Kakashi's blood ran hot through his veins pulsing a familiar lower region to a bulge, it had been a while since any woman had made him feel this way and he hadn't banked on the next being his former student. Her body was soft and warm even with the evening breeze doing a dance around them, not even with the barrier of fabric could diminish the feeling of one of his restrictions giving way as he felt her breasts push forward amazed at their size and soft glory, his thoughts betraying him at how they would feel in his hands teasing and yielding them, maybe she would make that beautiful purr and moan his name. He gathered whatever self control he had left to break away from their impassioned hold on each other as he stared at her flushed face and pink lips giving clear evidence of his earlier invasion before enveloping her in a warm hug resting his chin lightly on the crown of her pink hair which was as soft as wool. This woman had not only his body but his heart in twists, "I'll always protect you," which earned him a closer nestle as she tried to get closer to her new haven. He wanted this to be special and by hell would he ruin it with her in such a condition, he wanted her all. He just wasn't sure how he would give his but he was willing to learn step by step.

--

The next morning felt brighter along with her body as she walked slippers clacking against the tiled floor of the hallway to her chakra therapy session. Kakashi had carried her back to bed the previous night not to mention staying with her holding her hand, telling her about his mission until she fell asleep. But all that couldn't compare to what had ensued on the rooftop she thought blushing at the memory of reveling in his heady scent and even more intoxicating kiss. A door ahead slammed open as a furious blonde haired kunoichi stepped out and started walking in the opposite direction followed by a very apologetic Genma stunning her from the little time trip she had been taking.

Ino was supposed to be her therapist, where was she stomping off to? She was about to call out but stomped on her actions and hid behind the safety of the ajar door as she witnessed Genma forcefully pull Ino into a hug as she made feeble attempts to un-wrangle herself. _'Looks like she isn't putting up much of a fight,_' a familiar sarcastic Inner Sakura lamented but for once she agreed as she stared at the two shinobi in a loving embrace. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Since when was Ino so discreet about her boyfriend exploits too, normally she would run and tell Sakura literally everything not even sparing the size and sturdiness of his '_little soldier_' as she had dubbed them.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as the scene became more intense as Ino wrapped her arms round Genma's neck and proceeded to engage him in a tongue battle. Sakura felt like such a loser after all she had only kissed for the first time last night and through a mask but Ino's was on a whole new level. Genma responded with equal fervor as he let her hair loose from its pony tail and twisted his hand in its blonde mat before he pushing her against the wall to gain more access to her body.

Sakura was appalled but at the same time excited as her thoughts pictured Kakashi and herself, not the oblivious couple a few feet away. His hand twisting her hair, mask absent as he claimed her lips in hot wanton and hopefully her body later on. A weak chakra presence from behind the open door pulled Ino from her passionate bliss as she gently pushed him away hushing any protest with a condolence that they would pick up from where they left off later that night to which he reluctantly agreed and pushed his hands through his pockets as he gave her a chaste kiss and continued down the hallway.

"Sakura, I see you're finally feeling much better. I could sense your chakra. So how long have you been there?" a stoic Ino asked the crouched embarrassed form of her best friend.

"Er…you know…I didn't mean to peek, Ino. I was on my way for our session and…well you know the rest," she replied red faced at the question.

Ino nearly fell over in laughter at Sakura's demise, she had obviously been abashed by the scene but there was no helping it as she motioned for her to follow her to the therapy room where she had previously been in a heated argument with Genma. She had nothing to hide from her friend as she explained their situation in detail going back from a mission where he had been injured and she had tended to him to their argument about not seeing her as his girlfriend but as another notch on his bedpost as they went through the one hour session. Genma had a reputation of a play boy so it had been surprising for Ino to actually take an interest in him even though she herself darted from one boyfriend to another but cupid chose his victims well. Maybe that's what was happening between her and Kakashi though she demurred from telling Ino anything. After all, she didn't know whether they could work out or not but she hoped they would.

**THAT EVENING**

Naruto visited her later laden with even more apples than before and surprisingly a lone daffodil which warmed her heart but at the same time disappointed her, 'so it had been him all along, huh?' He took a seat beside her as he peeled and cut apple after apple whilst chatting with her but her disappointment hadn't been quelched one bit by his cheer.

Naruto worriedly looked at his depressed friend and handed her another apple slice which she took with a wry smile gracing her lips but she didn't lift the slice to her lips, she stared at it instead lost in thought completely unaware that he had stopped talking and was looking at her intently. He hated to see her like this and it always seemed like it was done by men she cared deeply for, causing her to frown, worry and worse still cry.

"Hey Sakura, you know I hate seeing you like this. Is everything alright?" he tentatively quizzed before he put the plate and knife aside and sat by her on the bed.

Her head shot up as though she had been struck and turned over to see Naruto seated next to her registering the worry written on his face and turned away before he noticed that she was blushing furiously. Had she been so engrossed that she had failed to notice him move dangerously close to her? "I'm alright. Really I am," she replied stealing the moment after to shove the apple into her mouth which went down the wrong way forcing her to cough and gasp for air.

Naruto was on high alert as the sight of her red face and teary eyes sunk in, he tried patting her back but she continued gasping. Seeing no other way, he pulled her panic stricken frame from the bed and held her back to his front as prepared to perform the Heimlich maneuver which effectively dislodged the rogue apple slice sending her to a slump in his arms as she coughed uncontrollably. He let go of her and reached over for the cup of water on her night stand and motioned for her to drink slowly which she thankfully did in little gulps before she pushed it aside and coughed once more.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he implored as he stared at the crouched form of his friend who was slowly trying to gain breath to which she answered with a nod. This wasn't like her, lost in thought to the point that you choke yourself on a tiny apple slice. He reached over and hoisted her in his arms making his way to her bed before setting her down and looking into her teary green eyes.

"Sakura, we're friends and friends know when their friends aren't alright but you won't talk to me. Am I really that untrustworthy?" he asked as he stared into her eyes that were glued to his blue orbs as though in a trance.

She felt rotten inside at how she was treating his efforts to cheer her up at his expense, she had made no effort to talk openly since her encounter with Sasuke and from what she had heard, he had no idea that her condition was all his doing and she intended to keep it that way for his sake but it was getting harder and harder to keep to herself every time he came to visit her but he interjected her thoughts.

"Everyone won't tell me what happened; I almost lost you once because I wasn't there to protect you. Is it because of that? Because I failed to keep my word as a friend?" he asked almost in resignation lowering his head.

"Naruto, that's not true," she croaked, her voice still hoarse from the erratic coughing.

"Then why won't you talk to me? Ever since you came back, you've been different. Do you even see me as a friend anymore?" he lamented whilst turning away from her.

Her heart became heavy with the weight of the truth yanking to be set free but she couldn't, "Well….that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. I...I," her answer stopping still as her lips were covered in a frenzied kiss shocking her temporarily before she pushed him away and covered her lips with her hand as she stared at him appalled.

The silence that fell over the pair seemed like it lasted for hours and not the few minutes it did before Sakura broke it, "What the hell are you doing?"

Her question woke him from his numb state as he fumbled with his answer, "I'm really sorry, Sakura. I just thought that maybe if you saw me as more than just a friend then I would get you to open up."

"What the hell? For goodness sake, didn't I teach you anything these last seven years? You have Hinata!" she almost screamed aggravated but deeply touched by his efforts.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hit me when you get better." He begged with his arms clasped and head bowed in a prayerful manner which earned him a light giggle from the patient who called him over and patted the bed signaling to sit beside her as she made room on the bed to accommodate him. He scooted over and took his place where she held his big clasped hands in her own before she said, "You are my closest friend, Naruto. If I keep something from you, it's only because I have your best interests at heart and not because I want to shut you out. Remember that the next time; you try to pull one of those stunts again because I will knock you out for sure."

All the while, a lone eye witness stood at the glass panel watching as the scene had come to pass. Deciding that now wasn't the time, he pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked away down the hallway; mind reeling from the scene he had just witnessed. Was this play over even before it had started?

* * *

**Ironically after posting this, I chocked on a grape. Such agony... no one was there to pat my back ( )**


	7. Run with Me

**A/N: Vanilla coke in one hand, cigarette in the other, listening to Scar Tissue; I got over myself and came up with this.I honestly don't know how it came to be this short but the ideas just flew out of my head when i had to deal with drunken housemates falling over themselves the night I got bitten by the "writing bug" but this isn't some shrink's office so enjoy the lemon chap. Thanks for the support, Aki-chan. Off to detox!**

* * *

**RUN WITH ME**

Sakura inhaled the clean air of the morning as she stepped out of the hospital's doors truly happy now that she had been officially discharged. It had been a grueling two months of therapy, chiding nurses and bed rest, now she knew why Kakashi hated the thought of being admitted. She frowned at the thought of his name, deeply wounded by his month long Houdini act.

Since that fateful evening on the rooftop, he hadn't come to see her even once. Holding onto hope was all she had but even that flame was quickly flickering away and as she started towards her apartment, a daring temptation to slam him against a rock and force him into submission invaded her thoughts. 'Why must he always keep her waiting? If he wouldn't make a move then she would after all, she was just about fed up with his slacking speed,' she thought as her clenched fist dug her nails deeper into her palm. But first she had a dinner party to attend organized by her shisou to celebrate her recovery and discharge, 'You had better be there, Kakashi,' she thought with inner determination.

The silhouette of a well known silver haired jounin stood a distance away masking his presence watching the retreating back of the jade eyed kunoichi. He had wanted to see her so badly over the last month but he couldn't shake the image of the woman he had held before in his arms the previous night a month ago in the arms of her long time friend and former team mate doing the same things they had done the next day. Why had Naruto's move threatened him so? It wasn't like him to lay down his arms but in this case, the price was too high and gambling with her wasn't an option; not when he felt like this.

He sighed in the breeze as he watched her stop to greet a young dark haired medic intern who was on his way in and another jab of envy sunk into his already depressed frame of mind; he craved to be close to her but knowing Sakura she must be mad at him for stringing her along. Turning his back to the retreating figure, he walked away slumped and confused; he knew that he wanted her but at the same time he was afraid she might have changed her mind.

--

A repeated clinking of a glass gathered the attention of numerous chatting forms in the reserved restaurant that turned to face the summoner, "It really is a celebration tonight. As you all know someone in this room had been playing hiding and seek with the Shinigami himself,"which was met with a chorus of giggles and chuckles before she continued, "well,a while back a few hours ago to be more precise she's been officially discharged with a clean bill of health. So this toast is to Sakura, welcome back," Tsunade expressed raising her glass at the guest of honour who stood a few feet chatting with Tenzou clad in a red short silky halter dress and matching pumps. Everyone followed suit as they faced her and raised their glasses at her earning them a blush frpm the medic-nin as she bowed her head in acceptance and gratitude before conveying her thanks.

The dinner was superb with rare delicacies spared at no expense on her account not to mention that everyone that mattered in her life was present...well everyone except one. She had hoped he would at least stop by but four hours down the road, she blew out the flickering hopeful candle. If he wouldn't show up, she wouldn't wait for him but she would drag him out. 'Shannaro! Now, we're talking,' Inner Sakura interjected as she flexed her muscles and did comical sit-ups. But for now, she would enjoy the fact that so many people cared for her, Kakashi would dearly pay later on.

At 11:17 p.m, there were more drunken shinobi than the sober ones who entered. Genma and Ino had excused themselves earlier leaving separately but Sakura was sure they would meet up at one of the other's apartments; a passed out Naruto was hanging on to a sober Hinata who was almost falling from his dead weight who winked at Sakura before she exited the establishment. Shizune and Tenzou were cuddled up in the booth as they poured away each other's troubles one glass after another, 'I'd better stop them. Why is everyone so frustrated?' The most surprising sober person was her shisou who sat watching the on going drunken frenzy whom she approached ignoring her earlier task to step between Shizune and Tenzou, "Shisou, are you alright?"

"Ah Sakura, yes I am. Why do you ask?" the blonde tentatively quizzed.

"Well, you would normally guzzle sake like water but you haven't even finished your first drink since you got here. Is there something I should know about?" She replied as she made herself comfortable beside her shisou and looked at her intently for an answer.

"You're never one to let the slightest out of character trait pass you by, huh? It concerns Kakashi; he's been aloof for some reason and keeps asking for S or A class missions. I invited him tonight but like I suspected he didn't show up. I wish I knew what has him in such a state," her worry clearly disclosed in the tone of her voice.

"Would you like me to find out then?" Sakura happily pitched in hoping to lighten her mood, "You're his Hokage so he might not open up because of the superiority you hold but I'm sure he would talk to his former student."

Tsunade looked at her smiling student who she had grown to love as a daughter over the years and nodded in appreciation as she reached for the drink she had stirred endlessly and tackled it in one gulp before proceeding to pour another glass.

Sakura inwardly heaved a sigh of relief as she watched Tsunade pour herself another glass of sake.' So that's why he hadn't come to see her,' she thought; well, she was glad that she had blown out that hopeful candle. She would make him sing not to mention dance to every last tune she played before this night was over.

--

The moon was in full awe as the dark became even thicker not that Kakashi needed to worry since he was already in his apartment finishing up a report he had to submit the next morning. Lifting his arms that were falling asleep, he caught a glimpse of the moon from his desk. "They must be drunk skunks by now," thinking to himself with images of the several jounins and chuunins he knew were attending her party falling over themselves spouting their troubles while others sank into remission. 'A rare sight indeed,' he acknowledged as he placed his arms behind his head stretching his undershirt as he relaxed against the chair but he couldn't get the image of the guest of honour out of his mind. He had avoided her for a month, holding back the urge to see her and now he had adamantly refused to attend her party; there was no way any woman wouldn't be mad. The sound of the doorbell cut his thoughts as he muttered for the knocker to wait as he got up stretching his leg muscles that were reflected in the black pants as he walked to the door; opening it to reveal someone he hadn't planned on seeing in a while in a very sexy outfit to boot.

"Hey there. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said as she sauntered past him into the short hallway before taking off her pumps.

Kakashi was still stunned by her unexpected visit but not as stunned as seeing her in that hot red number that accentuated her developed womanly curves hugging her like a well fit glove, " Are you gonna stand at that door all night? And I thought you were the discreet one," she mockingly pierced his wandering thoughts before walking into his room jerking him back to reality where he slammed the door shut and followed the pink haired beauty that had made herself at home in his room and on his bed like it was natural.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend your party, I had a report to finish," he stoically conveyed sounding more like a father finding an excuse to his give daughter.

"Really? It's alright but I'm not here only on my own behalf but for Tsunade-sama's as well. Your current behavior trend is worrying her; I hear you've been taking A and S class missions like they were nothing but a day at the office. What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" her voice rising with rage as she stared at his form beside the door.

She was clearly cross with him but what shocked him was the fact that she was angry because he was taking a gamble with his life and not because he hadn't seen her in a month after their rooftop encounter. That he hadn't expected one bit, "I don't know why. I'm sorry that I can't give you a definite answer."

"No answer? Kakashi, you were my sensei and friend for seven years and just a month ago; you boldly took a step at deepening our relationship and now I hear you're taking S class missions. Do I hurt you that much that you would want to kill yourself? I don't even know what I did."

Kakashi jerked as his mind deduced what she was trying to say, she had waited for him but being the coward he was he had stubbornly refused to move. A rumble in the distance signaled an impending storm. If she and Naruto never took it any further then that meant that he had only been running away from his fears, " I'm sorry,Sakura."

She was angry, the angriest she had been in a long time, her hands clenched in nail biting fists threatening destruction before she retorted, "I don't want your apologies! I want to know why, why you're running. Why are you running away from me, from all of us?"

Guilt ruptured through his body as he stared at her bowed head and clenched fists, "I saw you and Naruto….that day, the day after. I couldn't, I just couldn't force you to choose so I left."

A pregnable silence fell over the two forms one riddled in guilt, the other cross as the thunder rumbled louder. A flash of lighting captured the rapid movements of pink slamming silver against the wall of the hallway cratering the base on impact as she stood breathing heavily in front of the stunned jounin fists on either side of his head in lethal intent. He could feel her anger seeping through her chakra leak indicating that she hadn't fully recovered proper control of her chakra system even with the therapy she had been through.

"I don't want to hear an apology from your lips; I want you to stay with me. That's all I wanted from the beginning," she hissed from her position turning up her head to meet his black orbs with her teary own; which tugged at him for his pride had caused her such pain and worry but all she wanted was to be by his side, he was all she wanted. He reached to brush aside a threatening tear before pulling her into his arms holding on tightly as though she might slip away but it wasn't so as her arms snaked round his torso to hold onto him burying her face in his chest as another rumble permeated the night.

They seemed to stay like that for eternity before he pulled back from their embrace and upturned her face, "I won't apologize anymore and I'll show you how much I've missed you instead," uttering in almost a whisper as he hastily tugged down his mask denying her a chance to see his face and captured her supple lips in an impassioned kiss, molding them with his own. Her fists loosened as her hands found their way to his nape holding the lock in place deepening the heat between them, 'She had longed for this and so much more,' she thought as Kakashi switched positions with her and pinned her to the wall before his lips found his way to her ear lobe making little nibbles and kisses along the way before plunging down to her neck, his warm breath sending a pleasurable shiver through her body.

Her arms flailed as she wove her fingers through his hair in heated abandoned wanton of the man before her who was skillfully exploring her body as another lightning flash pictured the elemental user's hand that slid up her creamy thigh underneath the soft fabric while the other tugged her closer to him. Whatever barriers he had set up earlier crumbled under his desire for her almost as though letting her go would make him insane. The strap holding the dress loosened easing the weight her breasts had on the fabric; a moan escaped her lips as his hand caressed the mould teasing her nipple on its exploratory path.

Kakashi knew he was losing his will to hold back any longer as he felt her pull his head closer to her neckline; the passion between them escalating, he wanted to love her in every possible way to show her how much she meant to him but he didn't want to scare her away. Gathering the remnants of his self control he pulled back a fraction looking into her surprised eyes his breath hot, his voice raspy from the desire threatening to go over the edge, "Sakura, if you want me to stop right now I will because after here I don't think I'll be able to." She responded by running her index finger gently along his lips sending another pleasurable surge through his body before saying in an almost commanding cynical tone , " Did I tell you to stop?" that completely disposed the last of those retched remnants to hold back as he dipped down to her neckline picking up from where he had left off.

Sakura felt a muscular arm move across her thighs to her womanhood that was concealed by a thin layer of silky underwear; right now more than ever she wished that she hadn't worn undergarments. She was hanging at the cliff of desire ready to plunge; the hand unbothered by its presence pushed aside the fabric to expose her already wet heated maiden entity fingers brushing against her flesh rupturing another moan of utter pleasure from her lips; though a virgin, she knew what happened between a man and a woman mostly relying on the experience from her best friend's tales and books but she never imagined that these feelings would surpass what she had heard or read for that matter as he sunk one finger into her warm crevasse surprising her as she arched her back in delight to his fervent adoration.

Kakashi's blood ran hot brimming with unbridled passion as he savored her heat with his fingers shifting in turn from one breast to another. He wanted her there and then but it was her first time and he wanted it to be memorable. With a groan of dismay he pulled back from his ministrations and lifted her to his waist as her legs clamped round his hips before taking her swollen lips in a mind drugging kiss proceeding to the confines of his bedroom carefully keeping their lips locked.

Once he set her down on the green covered loft he pulled back before she moaned in protest; gently brushing her lips he assured her, "I'm only getting rid of this then I'm all yours," taking off his undershirt that was attached to his already discarded mask giving her a chance to catch a glimpse of his toned upper body and face before crawling back to take his place between her spread legs and inviting arms, rocking his hips to her upraised own before drowning her in a fiery kiss shattering the space that had interrupted them. He dipped down and nursed her already exposed breasts pulling the flailed garment over her flushed body to fling it away next her silky undergarments without breaking the sync of his earlier task. Her scent was intoxicating making him rigid as her fingers danced across his back before her nails sank into the thin stretched flesh making him groan in ecstasy.

'This woman had him dancing in her palm but she wasn't ready not yet,' he thought as he slowly lit her body with fiery kisses leaving his mark from her closed eyes following his intended path to her cute forehead, perky nose, her warm supple lips to her heaving bust taking in her erratic heartbeat which pleased him as he dragged his lips further down towards his flamed target before pausing between her moistened folds reveling in her beauty before brushing her lips with his own before tenderly latching into her sensitive crown earning him a muffled groan as she gripped the covers.

Sakura was hardly aware of her surroundings as the man she loved worshipped her body; his rough yet gentle hands making contact with her hot flesh, bruising, leaving trails of his journey. She gasped as his lips made contact with the one place no man had ventured, the feeling indescribable as bubbles of joy popped in her mind. 'So this is what Ino meant when she couldn't describe the euphoric feeling when her knob was turned on the right way…damn you, Ino! You could have warn….' a gasp threatened to escape her lips which she muffled as she latched onto the covers for support, the edge getting steeper with each sway and swish of his tongue on her maiden head; her mouth was dry the intensity of it all but she barely managed to gasp, "Kakashi…I think I'm…" but her request seemed to have been processed as he raised his head to take his position between her raised knees.

Sensing a halt to their activities she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with warm tenderness, normally she would have been embarrassed but somehow the realization of his act raised a deep inner bravado as she raised herself to his level indulging him in a searing kiss whilst helping herself to disrobe his remaining garments as she thought with lustful prowess, 'It's my turn.'

Plopping him against the bed, she followed his earlier demonstrated routine brushing her lips against his earlobe moving to his neck whilst her fingers were already on a path of their own and had reached their destination soft caressing the rigid beauty and just like the great sensei he was, she followed his instructions down to the last detail as she brushed him; but here on, she would use her own artistry to the point that that damn smut wouldn't compare to. Kissing the tip gently, she ran her tongue tracing the magnitude of his male aura in descent to his warm base before making her way back up again earning her a gasp from the copy-nin but this was just the beginning of this show.

She had read that the tip was the most sensitive part, well now would be a good time to explore whether that theory was true as she took him in whirling her tongue like she was delicately sucking on a strawberry dipped in honey nearly jerking back in surprise as Kakashi shifted his weight beneath her prowess, his member quivering under her warm ravine. 'So that theory was a fact, well onto act two,' she thought before took him in swoops gently making her way back up swirling and whirling savoring the commoving escapade as the thunder became louder drowning out his groans of pleasure.

She might have been a virgin but what she was doing to him was far beyond what he'd expected as he verged closer to the cliff she was on, 'this was not the approach of an amateur, ' he thought as another exhilarated wave washed him, every muscle taut as a bowstring. He didn't know how long he could hold it in but he wouldn't wait to know, he wanted her now and as much as he loved what she was doing to him, he discerned that their first release and joining would be missed if she kept this up. Reaching down, he pulled her from her task on top of him before coddling her in a passionate kiss as he switched positions with her on the downy mattress to take the lead once more.

The first drops of rain pattered against his window, the moon obscured leaving behind a dark shadow as the two forms looked at each other having broken the fervent kiss moments before, "Kakashi?" an inquisitive voice permeated in the dark.

"Sakura, I can't hold back any longer," the raspy voice responded whilst caressing her face.

"Then take me, make me yours," she goaded turning her face slightly to kiss his palm in assurance. He nudged forward so that the end was inserted before saying, "It's going to hurt at first." She nodded as though she was already aware, reassuring him without words before bracing himself between her hips as he drove into her in a swift motion as she arched beneath him muffling a little cry; he captured her lips in an apologetic kiss which eased her tensed muscles. Her arms reached up to hold onto him before she whispered, "Love me, Kakashi. No more apologies,remember?"

His passion refueled, he commenced again as her anatomy adapted welcoming him to a new found land. With each thrust, she matched him rocking her hips to his beat urging him on as the rain drowned out their heated moans from the rest of the world. Together they took a step towards the edge warped in ecstasy as his penetrations became more precise and resolute as she latched her legs around his waist urging him to sink in deeper to her core to which he obliged. The edge became steeper as he hoarsely growled, "Come with me, Sakura." Pulling her with him to take the plunge; she sank her nails deep into his back pulling his head to her breast as his thrusts picked up speed before they jumped.

He could hear her wild heart beats as he rested against her breast worn out from pleasurable endeavours, no woman had woven him the way she had and to think he was actually trying to run away from her. He hugged her torso reveling in her bust's creamy flocculence as he silently vowed, 'I won't run away anymore,I''ll run with you instead.'

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this chap but I'll be done in about two or one more chapter.**


	8. The Glow

**THE GLOW**

A comforting warmth enveloped her as she grudgingly stirred from her slumber to find a pair of large protective arms cuddling her that belonged to a mask less handsome man whom she had called sensei for seven years and who had nurtured her into the kunoichi she was not to mention making her a woman. A flush touched her cheeks as she remembered how he had taken her once again in the night guiding, exploring and arousing so many desires she had no idea she had. The sun was starting to come up welcoming the new day, slowly untangling herself from the protective fold careful not to stir him. She made her way on tip toe to the pile of ruffled clothes that they had hastily discarded like they were vermin the night before and proceeded to don her dress. The last thing she wanted to do was be in an awkward situation if she happened to cross anyone from the previous night's hoorah. Fully dressed she stared one last time at the sleeping muscular form, his chest slowly rising and falling content smug on his face like a child that had gotten the present he wanted for Christmas; she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing the interior of his room.

---

And how Sakura's deduction that morning was right on target, it had been two months since that rainy night and she was still on cloud nine. Kakashi had awakened her womanly desires to the point that a simple brush as they walked next to each other was like a blazing flame ready to go out of control. Their lovemaking had reached intense heights leaving them hungry for more every time they were alone together. Tsunade-sama had long approved personally with Sakura on her relationship with Kakashi even without Sakura mentioning it to her which shocked her as to how fast the wind mill of shinobi gossip was going round. But surprisingly everyone was happy for them well Naruto in particular was jaw- dropping speechless but happy nonetheless.

She cleared her desk that had been clattered with chakra control journals, 'I'm becoming more and more like shisou,' she muttered as she placed the last journal in the shelf; she slid off her white coat before heading out the small office. The training ground wasn't far from the hospital; ever since her meeting with Sasuke and how he had affected her, she had been conjuring up a proper technique to combat his technique's hold on her. It was probably impossible since he had the sharingan but surely they had to exert chakra when it was used; thus the studies on chakra control systems. If there was a way she could manipulate it then other techniques would be a piece of cake and since Kakashi wasn't around, what better timing than now. 'Maybe he'll let me test it on him when he gets back,' she thought as she continued her journey.

The evening wind blew her hair into her eyes as she neared the training posts where a makeshift dummy stood; erected by her earlier that week in preparation for her training. 'This is going to get nasty,' she whispered to herself before marking the ground with the seal, reaching into her pouch she took out her kunai and pierced her thumb drawing blood which she let drop onto the marked earth. Bringing her hands together she focused chakra on the posts where the dummy stood. Once her target was locked, she channelled more chakra to it as a blue glow appeared around it. Beads of sweat began forming on her oversized forehead as she focused on increasing her own output with the intent to break an arm in mind and soon enough the arm of the dummy twisted. 'I think I can go on a little longer. I'll go for the neck this time,' she thought to herself as she tapped into her chakra reserves which were about half empty. Her jade eyes became more serious as the chakra flow increased but the dummy's neck wouldn't snap as she had pictured in her mind, 'A little more...just a little more.' The target's neck twitched a bit before she ran dry. Collapsing to the ground, she groaned aloud at her failure and slammed a weak fist into the warm earth. The breeze picked up as she lay on the ground assessing her session, it had taken her 15 minutes to break the arm which was too long in her book but given that she was still grasping her chakra control like small baby steps, it was necessary to prevent any damage internally. She had barely moved the neck which in a real life situation would have been a finishing blow. One thing was for sure though, she was making progress and even though she would have loved to rush the whole process, it would just bring more harm than good and Kakashi wouldn't be too happy about that. A smile crept up her lips as she thought of the man she loved, her heart beating not only in exhaustion but in anticipation of his return.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So, how is your technique training going?" Kakashi asked as he cuddled Sakura on the couch, tummy full and his body refreshed after a nice warm shower. He had just returned from a week long mission and the first place he ended up going to was her apartment, it felt almost natural to him where he was greeted by a tasty meal of Udon. It was like coming home to her where he belonged and where he wanted to be.

"It's at a delicate point but you know me, I'll break that wall down," she heartily replied kissing his arm in appreciation for the compassionate thought. Her exhaustion melted as soon as she saw him walk through the door earlier that night and not even his sweaty demeanour could keep her from jumping to hug him before he took off his shoes which almost sent them falling backwards. Knowing that he was home made her happy that not even her earlier failure during the training session could dampen her elation.

Kakashi stared at the crown of her head as she snuggled closer to him completely lost in thought before he implored, "ryou for your thoughts," which pulled her from her warm nestle as she turned her head to face to face him, her cheeks flushed; in embarrassment? He couldn't tell but he noticed a glow about her as she fanned herself before tentatively leaning in to whisper something so discreet that got him excited in more ways than one. Without further motivation, he swooped her into his arms carrying her to the bedroom where they continued the discussion of payment ....in kind.

----

**WEEKS LATER**

Sakura stood in Tsunade's office along with of Genma, Shikamaru and surprisingly Kakashi; this combination of a platoon was too fishy for just a simple retrieval mission in the country of the wave. 'What isn't shisou telling us?' she asked herself as the requirements of the mission were given. A forbidden technique scroll had gotten into evil hands and whoever was behind it was putting those techniques to use, the mission was to retrieve the scroll at all costs.

From the moment they left the South gate, Sakura had felt uneasy. This was going to be the first mission with Kakashi since the last incident but this time, she wouldn't get in the way.

It took four days of scouting and surveillance to track the scroll's whereabouts and on the fifth night as the rain pounded hard, an attack ensued between the platoon and the group of exiled shinobi after they had broken into the hideout and retrieved the scroll but had been discovered. The rain blinded them as they battled the group of exiled ninjas. Shikamaru's shadow binding technique was at a loss because of the rain and Genma and Kakashi were doing their best to hold off the pack that had surrounded them. A careless move rendered Shikamaru immobile as he tried to get up but the gash on his leg prohibited him. Sakura inched over to him and soon a green steady glow filled the palms of her hands as she concentrated on healing Shikamaru as fast as possible but it looked like the more they fought, more ninjas would appear almost like a cloning technique.

"Could it be? It couldn't be that they were using the rebirth technique? It can't be, all of them couldn't have mastered it." And indeed they hadn't, and the immense chakra flow was eating at them and disabling some of their body functions.

"Kakashi! Genma! Get closer to me!" They heeded and came closer to Sakura who was crouched near a recovering Shikamaru. She explained the manipulation of the technique, a risky procedure since it was still in its infant stages and uncontrollable with a time limit on her part as she painfully remembered her failure to snap the dummy's neck.

She marked the earth with a symbol, encircled it and with a few drops of her own blood before turning to them,

"No matter what happens, do not touch me and do not leave the confines of that marked area."

Kakashi, Genma and Shikamaru watched as she made some hand seals, "Piercing death barrier technique!" All at once, a bubble of warm chakra surrounded them as their enemies dropped like flies before them. Their own chakra turning on them. Kakashi watched as Sakura tried hard to control the immense flow from going out of control.

"So this is what she was afraid of? She's doing fine, I don't know why sh…." the thoughts stilled as he saw the reason why she said it was at a delicate stage. They watched in awe and disbelief as she held it together focusing on one approaching ninja after another but he could tell that she was in immense pain.

Blood was already trickling down her neck but she had to keep going for as long as she could or they would never escape," just a bit more…just a bit more…a little." She felt the strains of the chakra system latch onto her organs, one of her kidneys had stopped functioning and her liver was slowly being wrung like a dish cloth. Without the protective barrier of the seal, this was a suicide technique and she knew it but the will to protect the man she loved drove her.

"Sakura! Stop!" he screamed before they were knocked out by an intense blinding blue light different from the healing mould and when he came to, she was covered in a pool of her blood, burn marks all over her body struggling for breath. Their enemies were long incapacitated probably by the effect of the blue light, he scurried over to her bleeding form and her soft green eyes met his worried mismatched ones.

Sakura felt her blood pressure lowering as she mentally assessed the damage to her organs and exterior, one kidney, torn liver; her abdominal muscles had been strained, not to mention she was losing a steady amount of blood from some gashes after the explosion. A familiar scent hovered above her and she forced her drooping eyes open to meet Kakashi's discomposed own, she wanted more than ever to touch his cheek and reassure him that the damage wasn't so bad even if it was a lie but her body wouldn't listen to her and it had no intention to as she felt her body give up slowly. Summoning whatever will power she had left she faintly whispered, "Gomenasai, Kakashi," before her body was consumed in the waiting blackness.

Kakashi internalized her last statement, a happy dream shattered in his mind's eye as he watched her sink into unconsciousness. The desire to call out her name then lodged in his throat as the painful thoughts of his loved one's deaths resurfaced one after another before an image of his new found love smiled before turning and walking away from him, ' Sakura, stay with me. I don't want anyone else but you,' he cried out to her in his mind. The rain washed the blood from her face... her blood into the wet ground as he stared frozen with mixed emotions; he reached over and pulled her into his arms taking in her scent. Her body was cold from being in the rain too long. "Don't leave, Sakura. Don't leave me behind, how am I supposed to love after this?" he hoarsely whispered against the crook of her neck, tears flowing freely from his mismatched pair of eyes. _DOKI!_ His teary eyes opened in shock, 'Was that a heart beat?' _DOKI! DOKI!_ He leaned in closer and sure enough he heard it, a weak pulse calling his name as she fought her injuries enough to send him a ray of hope. His senses came back to him and he swooped her into his arms before ordering Genma and Shikamaru to wrap up the mission, his back still turned to them. It would take normally two days to reach Konoha with rest intervals but he knew that she wouldn't last that long. He had to pull all his efforts together, " I'm taking Sakura home," he said in finality before taking off into the night leaving a stunned Shikamaru and Genma staring after his retreating form.

Holding the bleeding kunoichi in his arms as he sped back to the village leaping expertly from tree to tree in the fire country forest, he struggled to drown that word that would break his every existence. He had made progress only taking a day as he saw the Konoha skyline come into view; Sakura had done well to hold on almost as though she was waiting for him to take her to the only person capable of saving her.....

"I won't let you say it and walk away from me. You're not getting away that easily," he muttered to her still form as the south gate came into view.

Sakura felt something cool against her back, pulling her from the previous warm sensation that was comforting even in the darkness. Voices seemed to bounce back and forth, she recognized her shisou's voice immediately and tried to open her eyes but a searing pain in her abdomen reminded her of the battle that had ensued before. She had felt herself slip into darkness before but Kakashi's voice beckoning her not to leave made her grasp to a branch of her life and she had clung to his words, clung to the image of his face whenever she woke up to find him staring at her, clung to the way he touched her, to the way he said her name, 'I won't leave, Kakashi. How could I ever forgive myself If I did?' A rough palm brushed her hair from her face before she heard her shisou order for two units of blood.

-----

_The light where she had been before was still as warm as before, "We meet again, Sakura." Turning to face her inner twin, a smile graced her lips before she hugged her._

"_I'm sorry that we ended up like this," Sakura apologised from the crook of her neck. Inner Sakura's hand came up and brushed the back of her head which comforted her sad confused heart. _

"_It's alright; you did well to hold on. Knowing Shisou, she'll bring us back to him," she replied still clasped in their embrace, "It's time to go back to the man we love, Sakura."_

-----

Kakashi hated hospitals and this all felt like déjà vu to him as he stared at the pink haired kunoichi he had nurtured as a student and as a woman. Tsunade had been shocked to hear the details of the mission but she was particularly astounded to know that Sakura had held on to life for a day with her injuries, it was almost impossible as she explained the damage she had undertaken internally as a result of her technique. 'So, she had heard his plea to her,' he thought. The monitor beeped steadily filling the room with a sombre tone that somehow lulled him as he sunk into a much needed slumber by her side still holding her hand.

White ceiling, anti-bacterial bleach, heart monitor....senses she knew so well. But something was different, a touch that hadn't been there before but one she knew so well. Turning her heavy head, she saw the tuft of silver hair that belonged to her hero resting beside her holding her hand afraid to let go in case she slipped away. She reached her free hand over and brushed his hair and cheek taking in his welcomed image before hoarsely whispering, ' I'm back, my love. To stay.'

* * *

**A/N: I know...I know, Its taken me a while to finish this but its done. I apologize if it seems rushed but i needed to get this story wrapped up so i can focus on HC II. I personally think that an epilogue isn't necessary because the ending speaks for itself but if you would like one,let me know. With that in mind, I would like to thank all the readers and those who reviewed, thank you for cherishing All I thanks to Forehead girl,Catsi for all the tips and encouragement. Okay, ladies and gents, thats a wrap. Now to listen to some Bach....tee hee.  
**

**Damn long notes!**


End file.
